1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grain processor which can substantially completely separate accretions or contaminants from grains without damaging surfaces of the grains. The present invention also relates to a grain processor which can dry up grains uniformly for a short time without damaging surfaces of the grains.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, there is a well-known device for separating accretions or contaminants from grains while conveying the grain, and for drying wet grain while conveying the grains. A rotary net conveyor is an example of such a device.
However, the conventional rotary net conveyor simply blows air through a porous net either upward or downward (or sucks air downward), thereby being hard to ensure grains with no addition to be processed without being damaged.
Conventionally, as disclosed in the Japanese Patent Laid Open Gazette Sho. 64-85063, there are well-known method and device such that grains polluted by soil or the like are mixed with an abrasive abstergent and thrown into a dryer, and the mixture, while being conveyed and dried up by hot air, is agitated so as to grind the grains by the abrasive abstergent.
However, this conventional method and device cannot remove soil or the like adhering to grains without using the abrasive abstergent. On the other hand, the wind for drying up grains must be weak so as to prevent the grains from dispersing, whereby grains can't be dried up for a short time.
Further, as disclosed in the Japanese Patent Hei. 7-106321, (Publication 05-192594). there is a well-known drying device provided with a rotatable net, over which grains from washing and dehydrating means are spread, and with a suction blower at the lower side of the net so as to suck air downward.
This conventional device, which can suck air powerfully, is expected to dry up grains for a short time. However, once grains adhering to one another are sucked and caught on the net, they cannot be exchanged in place, thereby causing uneven dryness. This uneven dryness may happen to not only each grain, but also to upper and lower layers of grain lump processed on the net. If the grains sucked and caught on the net are agitated for preventing the uneven dryness, the lumping grains are rubbed hard with one another to be roughed at their surfaces. Also, when the porous lump-like grains are pushed out from the net to a discharge opening to be discharged, the grains are rubbed with one another or with the net so as to be roughed at their surfaces. Further, the drying air of this conventional device merely passes among the separate grains and cannot penetrate a bond of grains, whereby dust or the like accreting to the grain or intermingled with the grain can't be separated from the grain.